


Cake by the Ocean

by Captain_Abyss06



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hyde and Linne are just too cute together, Mindless Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Walks On The Beach, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Abyss06/pseuds/Captain_Abyss06
Summary: Orie invites the Under Night Crew (the good guys) to the Licht Kreis private beach. They all proceed to have a great time but a certain couple takes it to the next level.
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Linne
Kudos: 9





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "The Princess and her Savior" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153681  
> This time I decided to change the way many of the arcade routes from many of the characters go since this fic still takes place after Hyde's arcade ending. As you'll see, many of the encounters are different from that of the original game.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The ocean splashes while the temperature rises on a beautiful sunny day. Despite the Hollow Nights being far from over, Licht Kreis (in reality just Orie) decided to invite her fellow comrades to the Licht Kreis private beach for the day. The duo of Nanase & Phonon were present, along with Yuzuriha and finally Hyde and Linne. The two began dating soon after they made love and have been inseparable ever since. They were an unstoppable duo when it came to the Hollow Night, killing every void that came their way, and challenging any opposing In-Birth. Meanwhile during the daytime, they would compliment each other, hold hands and eat as many sweets they could possibly handle. Even Waldstein noted how the two’s chemistry has drastically improved since the fight with Hilda.

Despite the two lovebirds being an item already, they promised to keep their relationship a secret much to Hyde’s dismay. Even though he wanted to take his girlfriend on dates around Kanzakai, the idea of the Princess of the Night Blade falling in love with a mere mortal would not only tarnish Linne’s reputation as the ruthless princess but also make Hyde a much bigger target than he already is. The closest they’ve gotten to a public date was when they went grocery shopping but even then it was because Waldstein requested more groceries which made Hyde even more broke than he originally was.

Back to the present day, everyone wore their bikinis (the ones from the pre order arts) along with Linne who wore her yellow and black high neck bikini from the pre order art (not to be confused with the sailor outfit). Hyde being the only male there, wore simple swim trunks that matched the colors of his Insulator. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Mr. Perverted Kido himself,” frowned Nanase. “Being the only guy here must excite your twisted fantasies right?”

“I seriously need to get a restraining order on her someday,” sighed Hyde as she kept talking.

They encountered each other in the Hollow Night not too long ago with their respective partners alongside them. Nanase was the first to react using her long range attacks to get the advantage over Hyde who was confused on what was transpiring. Nanase would use vulgar and sexual language to describe the incident involving Hyde which was enough for him to fight back. Phonon & Linne watched at the sidelines with Phonon apologizing for her partner’s actions.

“None of that is true, she’s just an idiot that exaggerates everything,” said Phonon as Linne sighed in relief.

Hyde would end up winning the bout with Nanase throwing a tantrum soon after. The two haven’t spoken since until now. Even the memory of the encounter was enough to get Hyde pissed. 

“Ah c'mon Hyde, you have to admit it was pretty funny in retrospect” chuckled Linne as she gave him a friendly nudge.

“HIIIIYOOO EVERYONE” yelled Mika as she ran around the beach greeting the guests.

“Mika! We went over this already, we need to greet our guests with the utmost respect” Orie yelled as she tried to calm Mika down as per usual.

“I’m sorry Orecchiette,” said Mika on the brink of tears. “It’s just so exciting seeing new faces that aren’t yours or Silvaria’s around here”

“Thank you all for coming,” said Orie as she began her welcoming speech. “It took a ton of convincing, but Silvaria was nice enough to lend us the private Licht Kreis beach for the day. “Despite us being from different organizations, we all share the same motives which is enough to know that we’re on the same side.” Now let us enjoy this beautiful sunny day, Hyde, Princess of the Night Blade, Yuzuriha, Nanase, & Yoshiko.”

“YO-YO-SHI-KO?!” hesitated Phonon as her entire face was red. “MY-MY-MY NAME IS PHONON! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW?”

“I told her,” chuckled Nanase. “It’s ok Yoshiko, we’re all getting to know each other.” Phonon’s usual quiet demeanor was broken.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU NANASE!!!” yelled Phonon as she began to chase Nanase around the beach.

“They look like they’re having fun, so should we!” proclaimed Yuzuriha. The first activity was a game of volleyball. Hyde, Linne and Yuzuriha were on one team with Nanase, Orie, and Mika being on the other. Mika carried her giant gauntlets in order to have a chance at hitting the ball. The game was near its climax with the match point being decided. Mika using her gauntlets, hit the ball just a little too hard which gave the ball more impact than usual. It went towards Linne who was being distracted by a crab that was fascinating her to no ends. Hyde, worrying for her safety, attempted to hit the ball only for it to hit him directly in the face. 

“YAY! WE WON EVERYONE! WE WON” yelled Mika as she went on celebrating. Yuzuriha and Nanase began to laugh while Linne attempted to get him off the floor. Orie was unable to hold back her chuckles and bursted out laughing with the others. 

“Hyde Kido, you idiot” chuckled Linne as she also began to laugh as well. Instead of being annoyed, Hyde smiled knowing that he was able to make his girlfriend express herself more which was often a rare occurrence in public. 

The second activity was everyone going for a swim in the ocean. Before Yuzuriha entered, Linne approached her and asked if they could talk privately. Despite never communicating with her before, Yuzuriha accepted and the two went behind a large rock.

“So Princess, what brings you here to see me,” asked Yuzuriha.

“You can just call me Linne. I’m sure you’re aware of Hyde’s involvement with me. He’s the wielder of the Insulator and a member of the Night Blade organization. However, after our encounter with Hilda, we started growing more and more closer to one another to the point where it got personal, and thus we fell in love” whispered Linne as her face started to turn red. “He is what you call, my boyfriend.” 

The atmosphere was silent for a few seconds until Yuzuriha began to laugh. 

“That’s what this is all about? I thought it was completely obvious by the way you two behaved towards one another and how Hyde took the hit of the volleyball to protect you.” chuckled Yuzuriha.

“That idiot, trying to make more red flags visible when he’s not supposed to,” thought Linne. 

“But what does this have to do with me?” asked Yuzuriha.

“Well, Hyde has talked to me about your past relationship, how you two had a falling out because of an “incident” which was why he avoided you for so long. It wasn’t until you guys reunited in the Hollow Night when he remembered all the good times. He sees you as a big sister in a way which was why I’ve wanted to finally meet you.” said Linne 

“Well that’s really sweet of you Linne,” said Yuzuriha as she began to reminisce about the old times. “I never knew Hyde saw me that way, I didn’t even recognize him when we saw each other in the Hollow Night. 

“Tell him to stop worrying about the “incident” he so calls it cause it never affected me and I don’t even remember what it was to begin with,” chuckled Yuzuriha.

“However, there is one thing you possess that I absolutely despise,” whispered Linne as her attitude and voice began to change. Yuzuriha wasn’t expecting this sudden change in tone which made her hesitant to ask what it was.

“It’s your……” Linne hesitated for a while with her face turning red once again and voice changing as well. “IT’S THOSE GIANT BOOBS YOU HAVE!” she yelled.

“My…. boobs?” said Yuzuriha as she became confused over what was transpiring. 

“How vulgar of me, my ancestors would utterly be ashamed” thought Linne as she covered her mouth.

“Let me elaborate, my breasts aren’t big and they’re the smallest of all the girls here except that girl with the huge gauntlets. Hyde never expressed it but I just wish I could be busted as you just to make him happy.” Linne spoke as she still couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Well, you shouldn’t feel bad about your figure Linne.” said Yuzuriha as she approached her. “If Hyde never mentioned his love for boobs or complained about your figure, I’m sure that it isn’t an issue to him. Besides, you still have time to develop your body so I’m sure your boobs will grow. Hyde doesn’t seem like that type of person and even if he was, he needs to respect your figure. I wouldn’t sweat about it Linne, I think you’re perfect the way you are”

“Thanks Yuzuriha, you’re just as Hyde described and I’m glad we were able to meet.” said Linne as she began to feel better about the whole situation. 

“Hey anything to help my sister in law,” chuckled Yuzuriha. “Now let’s go see what the others are up to.”

They returned and Hyde was there to greet them both. The group continued taking dives and swimming in the cool ocean with Linne diving as far just to catch a fish with her bare hands. 

“Linne! put it back, the poor thing doesn’t know what’s going on” laughed Hyde amazed by his girlfriend’s way of surprising him. They returned to shore afterwards as they began to dry in the nice sunheat. 

“Hey Linne, I wanna show you something but just between the two of us,” whispered Hyde in her ear.

“Why just the two of us and not everyone else?” thought Linne. “Sure Hyde, just make sure you tell the others?”

“Hey guys, me and Linne are gonna go somewhere. We’ll be back.” proclaimed Hyde as him and Linne began to walk off.

“You better not do anything perverted to her in order to fulfil your sick fantasies!” yelled Nanase as she threw her fists in the air.

“OH GO TO HELL YOU DUMB BITCH!” Hyde fired back with pure anger in his voice.

The two arrived at a secluded area full of palm trees and where the others wouldn’t be nearby.

“Well Hyde, I’m anxious to know why you brought me here all of a sudden. I’m also surprised to see how you were able to find this part of the beach,” said Linne

“Well don’t be mad at me or anything, but I may have told Orie that we were going out and I asked her if there was a place where I can give you something.” said Hyde with clear nervousness in his voice.

“You did what? Hyde, I told you, you can’t go around telling everyone about our relationship!” yelled Linne

“But why Linne, I’m tired of not being able to show affection towards you, not being able to go on dates around Kanzakai and not being able to proudly present the Princess of the Night Blade as my girlfriend.” said Hyde with serious infliction in his voice.

“Hyde, you know why, you being the wielder of the Insulator was enough to get Paradox to come after you more than me, now that you’re my lover, I’m afraid bigger threats will emerge and will go after you just to hurt me the most. I can’t imagine, I don’t wanna know how it’d feel to not be with you anymore.” said Linne as she felt regret in everything she was saying. All of her actions up to this point have been a disaster and she knew for sure Hyde would give up. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a terrible “girlfriend” that you can’t even be a nice person with me being a nuisance.”

Hyde was silent but reached into his pocket and grabbed something. 

“Hyde, what is that?” said Linne as she was anxious over what he’ll do next. It was something circular and had flowers all around it.

“Well, it’s the reason why I brought you here” smiled Hyde as he gave her his gift. It was a handmade floral crown that was made with real vines, branches and red roses. Orie came up with the idea and helped Hyde after school with preparing for this occasion. The roses also came from the very own Licht Kreis garden, making the crown even more valuable. He put the crown on her head and it was a perfect fit.

“If I hadn’t been broke, I could’ve gotten you an actual crown with more value since a princess needs one” expressed Hyde nervously. “I just hope you like it, that’s all.” He gazed at the sand for a while, fearing what Linne’s reaction would be. He looked up and saw Linne flooding tears on her cheeks. 

“It’s that terrible it drove you to tears,” sighed Hyde as he reached out to remove it from her head. 

“Hyde you fuckin idiot, laughed Linne as she wiped her tears and hugged Hyde as hard as she possibly could. “I love it so much! I love it, I love it, I love it! cried Linne as she continued crying tears of joy. “I love you so much, I can’t imagine a world where I never met you” said Linne as she hugged Hyde never wanting to let him go. 

Hyde picks her up with pure delight like something straight out of a romantic play. Linne kisses him which catches him off guard, but he immediately gives in. The two were the happiest they’ve ever been and soon their lips became inseparable. Their kiss slowly began to get intense with both tongues entering each other’s mouth and touching their wet roofs. He could hear the girl's soft moans between their tongues and the fact that no one was around made it even more exciting. Eventually the two ran out of breath with their faces completely red from the heat of the whole atmosphere. 

"I want to do it. Hyde, c-can we do it here?” hesitated Linne as her body began to tremble. She wrapped her legs around his torso to make sure she got her point across. 

“We can’t, what if the other’s came looking for us?” whispered Hyde who was weary of the entire idea. 

“This guy down here says otherwise” chuckled Linne as she reached down to touch his rock hard erection. Hyde moaned knowing deep down inside that she was right.

“I wanna do-do-o it” hesitated Hyde. The entire situation can either end in two ways: They manage to have sex on the beach and get off scott free or have anyone from the group find them and be disgusted by their actions. Whatever the results ended up being was ultimately up to fate itself to decide. Hyde put the girl down as she quickly got on her knees and pulled down his swim trunks revealing his hard cock. 

She began stroking the huge length making sure to go as slow as possible. She wanted Hyde to feel every last stroke she made just to feel his body tremble. She started giving small kitten licks on the head just to get it wet. It wasn’t long after she inserted the whole thing inside her mouth. Hyde’s moans began to grow as his cock disappeared inside in her wet cave, 

“Fuck, m-my knees are gonna give out” thought Hyde as he just wanted to thrust down into Linne's throat. Her mouth continued to suck the head and continued to deepthroat the whole thing. Hyde’s moans just increased and just grabbed Linne’s head forcing her to go even further. For her small physique, she was able to do so and was just begging for more. Soon enough, he came, his white fluids going directly into her mouth and down her throat. She pulled off of him and ate the sweet and salty mixture that was Hyde’s cum. She smiled lustfully soon afterwards.

“It tastes better than the strawberries we had the other day, thanks for the meal❤” chuckled Linne as she looked up to see Hyde’s sweaty and embarrassed face. Hyde wasn’t ready for Linne to have the last laugh tho. He gently got her up and pushed her onto a nearby palm tree. She flinches as her back touches the rough exterior. Hyde quickly removed her bikini with both their chests being both visible.

The two began french kissing once again with both their chests making contact with one another. He was practically cramming his tongue down her throat with his saliva mixing with hers. Both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

They both moan at the sensation of each of their nipples touching. Their nipples touch as they begin to french kiss harder with Hyde’s kisses going down to her neck and her shoulders. He bit harder than usual which left a bigger bruise on the girl’s shoulder. The pain soon turned to pleasure with Linne knowing it was Hyde’s way of showing his affection. He went further down to her breasts and began to devour them with his mouth just nibbling and sucking her nipples. 

Linne’s face was red and her bottom wear was fuckin wet to obilvion. Linne quickly removed them and proceeded to throw them alongside the other pile of swimwear. With the both of them fully naked, the two were finally able to appreciate each other’s bodies. Hyde got on both knees and was greeted by his lover’s fully exposed dripping pussy aching to be tasted. He inserted his fingers with her walls clenching them as he tried getting deeper and deeper. 

Linne was becoming a wreck with her wetness ever increasing as Hyde’s fingers kept getting absorbed by her entrance. They began to curl up and were rubbing all her sensitive spots. His mouth was watery from just looking at the sight of Linne’s pussy. Eventually he began to eat her out with his tongue going as far as he could and reaching the parts that made her squeal. Her moans filled up the entirety of the area with Hyde’s tongue catching all the falling juices. She gripped his hair hard with her throbbing pussy cumming in his mouth. 

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, Linne turned around and leaned on the palm tree. Her eyes filled with hearts, her cheeks and face were flustered red with her body temperature matching that of the whole atmosphere. She spread her pussy lips open with it being fully displayed for Hyde to see.

“Hyde, I can’t wait any longer, I just need you inside me” begged Linne as she continued to spread her lips. Hyde chuckled knowing that he was now in full control and wanting to comply with his lover's wishes. “I’m dating such a slutty princess” thought Hyde as his cock became fully erect again. He began positioning on her entrance before fully entering doggystyle. Her pussy matched that of her body temperature with her inner walls clenching the penis. Linne’s moans grew louder and louder as Hyde’s dick kept hitting her g-spot with every thrust he made. She loved every inch of Hyde’s dick as it dragged against the walls of her pussy. The wind’s air began to flow over Linne making her body even more tingly along with her nipples being fully erect. Hyde’s moans grew the further thrusts he made with his legs nearly giving out.

What felt nice on his crotch however was Linne’s round ass. The way it bounced off his cock along with the wet squishy noises it made was something to behold. Despite her small size and chest, Linne impressively carried around some cake behind even rivaling that of Yuzuriha. She never acknowledged it, but Hyde always made sure to stare at it whenever she wasn’t looking. Seeing it now fully exposed gave Hyde more energy as he proceeded to slap her ass as hard as he could.

“AHHH!” screamed Linne as her ass began to receive red spank marks which resulted in her getting tighter. She nearly came at that moment with her mind being completely broken at this stage. She couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes, as Hyde continued to listen to her soft whimpers. The more thrusts he made the more he was about to lose it. 

“Linne, I’m...I’m gonna cum,” whispered Hyde in Linne's ear. 

“Yes cum! Let it all out in my pussy” whimpered Linne as her pussy was preparing for the release. Both of their screams harmonized as they released their orgasms all at once. Linne’s eyes rolled back as she felt Hyde pump all of his cum into her womb, she couldn’t speak or even rationalize properly with her mind being focused on Hyde’s dick and his semen. He gently removed his penis and was greeted by the sight of his cum flowing down her pussy. Linne was grinning with glee with her remaining tears dripping from her eyes. Hyde turned her around and gave her a hug, not expecting that Linne would hug him tighter back.

“Can you, please pick me up?” whispered Linne as Hyde swept her off her feet. They began to kiss each other, tongues entering each other's mouths until they ran out of breath. 

“One more time, I wanna pleasure you this time” said Linne with those same heart shaped eyes. Hyde’s member was still hard and got bigger once she proposed the idea. He put the girl down and sat behind the same palm tree. With his back fully resting on the palm tree, Linne began adjusting herself on top. The cock went in smoothly with her wetness acting as a sorta lube. Seeing his lover dominate him made Hyde’s erection grow even bigger than the first round. They both whimpered at the sensation of it as Linne went up and down the cock.

Hyde got closer and hugged her as she kept going. His back drew red bruised scratch marks from his lover's nails dragging across it. The tightness was swallowing him whole and it was driving him crazy. She loved every second of the thick length entering her with her juices dripping between her legs. Linne began biting her boyfriend’s shoulder with her drool flowing down his back. Their chests made contact once again with their erect nipples rubbing against each other which garnered moans from both parties. Her legs were dead tired from moving so much with her teeth going further into Hyde’s shoulder. A huge hickey began to grow but Hyde couldn’t care less if it was noticeable. 

Linne screamed as Hyde reached her womb. The two were so loud & completely concentrated in their sexual activities, forgetting about where they were. The only sounds heard from their atmosphere were loud moans & their skin slapping. They didn’t care if the other’s found them at this point. 

“C-Cum inside, please! Cum in my pussy,” whimpered Linne as her pussy was tightening and getting ready for Hyde’s semen. The two went for an open mouth kiss, tongues going all over the place with saliva being traded.

"I love you, my beautiful princess!” whispered Hyde as his penis couldn’t handle it anymore. They matched their moans and came at the same time. Hyde grunted, pumping his every single droplet of cum into his girlfriend’s womb. Linne rested her head on her lover's chest, hearing his heartbeat. He slowly pulled out, his cum starting to flow down her pussy. Her face redden at the huge amount that was now dripping from between her legs.

“My body feels hot and I can still feel some semen inside me,” whispered Linne as she began to smile. “I don’t know how we can explain those bite marks on your shoulders or those nail scratches on your back to Waldstein”

“Let’s say that a powerful void came to attack you and your hero came to save you” chuckled Hyde as he wrapped his arms around Linne. “Hey, your crown hasn’t fallen off this entire time.”

“It’s because it was made by you which is why it’s so special” said Linne. They traded a few small kisses before Linne fell asleep on Hyde’s chest. “She’s so beautiful” thought Hyde as he drifted off to sleep as well. A huge weight was pulled off his shoulder that it almost felt like a dream.

FEW HOURS LATER

It had been a few hours since the two had ventured out to the palm trees and since they'd last seen the group. Hyde’s eyes began to open as he saw the beautiful sun ready to set. His eyes were fully open when he remembered that he was still at the beach. Unfortunately, he failed to see that everybody in the group was standing right in front of him.

“I KNEW IT YOU WERE A FUCKIN PERV!” yelled Nanase as she began to tighten her fists.

“To think the wielder of the Insulator would do such a vulgar thing” proclaimed Orie as she looked disappointed.

“YOU GUYS ARE GROSS” shouted Mika as she went to hide behind Orie. 

“I don’t even know you that well to be disappointed,” said Phonon in her usual calm demeanor. 

“Well, do you wanna explain to us what happened and why you’re all bruised up,” scolded Orie like a bitch.

“He’s my boyfriend, I wanted to give him a hickey, but I must’ve overdone it” awakened Linne. “I was the one who wanted to make love and he treated my body with respect.”

“How can you be in love with such a perv, princess?” asked Nanase who was still confused about the entire thing.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t slander my boyfriend the way you always do,” replied Linne with her serious monotone voice that it even gave Hyde chills. “He made me this beautiful crown and I’ll forever cherish it.” said Linne as she began to smile. She got close to Hyde and gave him a small kiss on the lips. They all looked surprised, but eventually calmed down. 

“Well the two of you get dressed right now, Mika caught fish and we’re gonna cook them on the bonfire” sighed Orie as she began to leave. Nanase threw their swimwear at them and called them pervs before leaving with the rest of the group. Yuzuriha gave the both of them a thumbs up with Linne giving one back. 

“Well don’t be mad at me or anything, but I was lying to you this whole time. I told Yuzuriha that we were going out,” said Linne as she began to blush.

“So that explains why the two of you were gone earlier today. I forgive you tho, after you saved my ass today.” chuckled Hyde.

“You owe me for that, maybe some pudding when we get back?” smirked Linne.

“Definitely some pudding” responded Hyde. She rested her head against his chest one last time. 

“I just wanna stay with you for as long as I possibly can, I wanna fight all the Voids with you” whispered Linne with a new determination in her heart.

“Me too,” whispered Hyde as he gave her a big ol hug.

After arriving back home, the two took a bath together to clean their bruises and went to Hyde’s room to cuddle on his bed. As they were preparing to sleep, Hyde received a text from Orie.

_ ORIE: DID YOU GUYS GET HOME SAFELY? _

_ HYDE: YEAH WE WERE ABOUT TO GO TO SLEEP RN _

_ ORIE: OK _

_ ORIE: WELL KIDO, I GOT SOME GOOD & BAD NEWS FOR YOU _

_ HYDE: OK? _

_ ORIE: WELL HYDE, WHEN SILVARIA WENT & ASKED MIKA WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, SHE ACCIDENTLY TOLD SILVARIA ABOUT YOUR…………. CONSUMMATION…….TIME WITH LINNE _

_ ORIE: AND WELL SHE DIDN’T TAKE IT WELL AT ALL WHICH RESULTED IN MIKA CRYING HER EYES OUT & TELLING ME WHAT SHE SAID _

_ HYDE: WHAT DID SHE SAY? _

_ ORIE: WELL THAT’S WHERE THE GOOD NEWS COMES, WE’RE STILL ALLOWED AT THE LICHT KREIS PRIVATE BEACH _

_ HYDE: THAT’S GREAT! I CAN’T WAIT TO GO BACK NEXT TIME _

_ ORIE: EXCEPT FOR YOU AND LINNE, _

_ ORIE: SHE SAID THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE BANNED FOR ETERNITY _

_ HYDE: OH…….. _

_ HYDE: HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS? _

_ ORIE: IT ISN’T  _

_ ORIE: GN  _

Hyde sighed, but eventually forgot about the whole thing and went back to cuddling with Linne until they both fell asleep for the night.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I think the best part of this whole fanfic is the amount of references I managed to squeeze in not just from Under Night, but from other fanfics and doujins. Might take a break from writing fanfics for a while to focus on other things. I just wanted to make a sequel to my first UNI fanfic because I had a fun time writing it.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this and wear your mask!


End file.
